


Sorry

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Logan angst, Logan gets stabbed, Logan-centric, M/M, Pride!Roman, Roman angst, Violence, self inflicted wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: A lot of things change when Roman becomes Pride, but Logan's love for him is not one of them. He'll love Roman and Pride, until death. Whether he's wanted or not.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh darling,” Roman’s lips twisted into a sick disgusting smile as the tip of his sword tapped against Logan’s chest a few times before trailing up towards his cheek, the dulled side of the sword gently dragged against the curve of Logan’s jawline all while that smirk remained ever-present on the other’s face. The area around them was bathed in shadows as he loomed over the logical side, his presence now more than ever imposing and just downright terrifying. The warmth in his deep brown chestnut colored eyes was completely and utterly gone with not a hint of once was, instead just having been replaced only with an endlessly stretching darkness that not even the brightest gleam of light could pierce through. Patton’s unconscious form was evidence enough about that. “It’s not Roman to you my dearest Lo-Lo…It is Pride to you.” He sharply sneered, “After all…it is you caused that caused this, every little bit of it. Isn’t that ironic? You have nothing to blame for yourself. Just. You.”

The words stung as they lashed out against Logan’s heart, and as he stared back up into those eyes. Eyes that he had loved to see fill up with delight when they could agree on an idea that would give Roman endless outs of energy, eyes that burned with with the brightest passion, and eyes…eyes that he had loved so very much.

_This really is all because of me, isn’t it? If I had just been better, if I had just seen the signs. If I..If I had just shown that I cared a little bit more, if I had been less of an emotionless robot. If I had told him..told him that I loved him more._

_If…If..If…If…If…If..If…If……_

A swift movement dragged him out of his spiraling swirling thoughts, but not before…

_Pain._

A surprised and yet sharp agonized scream of pain tore itself from Logan’s throat as Rom…no Pride’s pitch black sword sliced through his side, it was a superficial wound and one that most certainly wouldn’t be fatal by any means. But it still hurt quite a bit as pained tears welled up within Logan’s eyes, before one gently dripped down his cheek. “Now now darling, no blocking me out  just yet, there’s still so much left to tell you.” Pride delightfully crooned, ignoring the own strange twisting in his chest at the sight of Logan’s deep blue eyes brimming with tears as one spilled over, and the deep red that stained his sword and the other side’s shirt. It took a conscious effort to not brush the tear away as he plastered that sharp biting grin on his face. “So pay attention.”

Tapping the side of Logan’s face with his fingers, the action seemed to drag the logical side out of the haze of pain he was in as Logan’s head jerked momentarily at the other’s touch. But that was just for a moment, a moment before Logan garnered a certain look in his eyes and on his face. That look he always got when he was about to do something, the look he got when he was getting really into a mystery novel, the look of when he was attempting to solve a puzzle, and the look of right before he solved it.

It was that look that Roman loved, but Pride was incredibly suspicious about.

“I…” Logan licked his lips, forcing himself not to think too deeply about the movement of Pride’s eyes darting down to follow the movement of his tongue. “I’m so sorry,” The choked words fell from his lips before the logical side rested his hand on the hand that was grasping the sword that was still lodged within his side.

He’d better get this over with soon, or else he was sure that he’d chicken out and just start crying like Patton had.

So swallowing his nerves down yet again, he offered Pride as warm of a smile as he could, the look of bewildered confusion on the other’s face almost made him chuckle. But he was certain that anything like that wouldn’t help him, if anything it would just make things worse. “I’ll be honest with you Pride. I..I don’t know if Roman is still inside of you Pride..but if he is, tell him how sorry I am..how sorry I am to you as well. Especially for what I’m about to make the both you both do.”

Within seconds Pride felt himself go from suspicious to downright terrified all within the space of a few moments of looking into Logan’s sad eyes.

“Wha-” Before Pride could so much as rear back, or even stop Logan from whatever the foolish side would do. The logical side firmly gripped the other’s wrist, the very hand that still held the sword held it tight as Logan jerked it upwards, the resulting scream was one that would live with Pride for the remainder of his days. As the dark side’s sword sliced cleanly upwards cutting through Logan’s flesh like a knife through butter, the searing pain echoed for what felt like a lifetime throughout his body before his grasp on the sword was finally wrenched away as he lurched forward.

The coppery taste of blood coated his tongue as the world abruptly faded in and out. It all came in and out of focus, and for the longest time, he couldn’t breathe. The pain though, god the pain was awful as the sword was ripped out of his middle and as time seemed to slow down for him.

He could feel himself start to fall.

“No!” Pride snarled savagely at the sight, the sight of his..his nerd coated in the scattered red that looked more like rose petals than blood. The red that stained his middle, dripping down his flesh and the sword that Pride had wrestled away from him at the soonest moment, there was that twisting sensation in his chest again and it had become something so much worse as he pressed his hands against the extensive wound. Hoping in vain and that against all odds, that this simple action could stop the horrific bleeding that would surely take Logan away from him. “Why? Why?!” He screamed, feeling the hot sensation of tears prickling at his eyes, “That…I wasn’t trying to kill you, you fool! WHY?!” He roared, tearing away his blackened sash, feebly pressing it down as Logan’s chest rapidly rose and fell with each breath.

Even as he asked though. Pride knew the answer, he knew why his nerd had done such a thing. The answer, however, only made him feel so much worse.

How utterly illogical of Logan. How ironic, as he had stated so before. 

How…Ironic.

Yet, even as warm hands descended over him, pressing against the blood that gushed out of his wounds, Logan offered a simple and so very warm and loving smile. “I..I…” Blood coated his chin with each word as his vision faded in and out, like a camera’s picture going in and out of focus. Above him, Pride’s face became blurry before abruptly shifting back into focus yet again, although that could have just been the tears trailing down Logan’s face.

Tears that were hastily wiped away by bloodied fingers as wetness coated Pride’s own face. Raising his hand, shaking as much as it was, a streak of red smeared its way over Pride’s cheek, mixing with the tears that poured down his face.

It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

“Don’t!” Pride hissed, and Logan’s eyes briefly shut before he tiredly fluttered them back open. Everything was blurry again, and faintly he could see the dark side summoning something before there was a sharp sting in his side. “Don’t you dare! You don’t get to do this! You don’t get to die! You..you…” A sniffle was heard above him, and even so, Logan only had a single answer for the other side.

“I’m sorry.”

Logan finally whispered, a final scream ringing through his ears as his head limply and lifelessly tipped back losing all the strength to keep it up, as his eyelids fluttered shut.

_I’m so sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

“Please,” Pride had never thought himself one to beg for anything let alone Logan for that matter. He would have joked that it was a matter of pride, and that princes more than anything did not beg for anything or anyone. However...seeing Logan laying there before him, and feeling his warm blood slicking his hands as he desperately pressed his soaked sash even more against the logical side’s middle.

He was seriously reconsidering that right now.

“Please,” He whispered again, summoning the biggest first aid kit that he could imagine, that held whatever would save Logan’s life right now. “Please don’t die..please…” He begged, the tears dripped down his face mixing with the bloodied smudge that Logan had left behind when he’d attempted to clear Roman’s face of his tears. Tears that were meant for Logan, and tears that were always meant for Logan.

With shaking trembling hands he grabbed the first aid kit, swinging it open as quickly as he possibly could before grabbing the items that laid inside. Swallowing thickly Pride pushed Logan’s torn and tattered shirt upwards. He’d ruined this shirt, he’d ruined it all in the moment that he’d hurt Logan, the moment that he’d let on that he would hurt him again, and somehow gave Logan the idea that this was the ending that he wanted. It wasn’t, he wanted to scream this at Logan’s unconscious face. He wanted to scream it until his voice was hoarse and he couldn’t rasp out a single word. He wanted to scream and scream, but...he didn’t. Instead, he got to work quieting the trembling of his hands as he layered the gauze over the stitches, as he stuck the needle into Logan’s skin, and as he worked and worked to ensure that his nerd lived another day.

 _Do not show yourself to them, not unless you are ready to reap the consequences of doing so._ Deceit had warned him, in a moment of true honesty Deceit had warned him against the very action that had led to this ending.

Against showing his cards and letting himself be known in his true form. No more was the pure white princely outfit, the white had turned a pitch black, along with the blood red sash that he normally wore across his chest. Everything was different about him, from his hair to the epaulets on his shoulders that were more akin to dripping blood that the strings of gold they had been before.

Even his hair was different, not that the others had paid that much mind when he’d revealed himself.

_I was just tired...but I..I never wanted this. I never wanted you to think I wanted this!_

Tears threatened to well up once again as Pride tucked yet another layer of gauze over the stitched up wounds, and even so, Logan’s eyelids didn’t open and he didn’t move aside from the slight rise and fall of his chest. He looked as though he were fast asleep, but he was anything but that. Red stained his hands, and that was evidence enough that Logan wouldn’t be waking any time soon, and...that this was entirely his fault. Whether he liked it or not.

“Why couldn’t you just listen to my monologue about how you all went wrong by me? No true villain ever truly wants their equal to perish by their hands, Logan! Did you do this to make me sorry?! To show me how much power you truly have over me?! To..To get me back?” Pride ranted for a moment, and yet it wasn’t nearly as fun to know that the person whom he was talking to was going to be unconscious for who knew how long. “Why?” He whispered once again, his voice choking faintly as he reached a bloodied hand forward, brushing a stray lock out of Logan’s face before gingerly pushing his glasses back up into place. “Why?”

Once again, there wasn’t an answer from the logical side. Not that he was expecting one anyway.

Nevertheless, Pride moved slowly as he curled his arms under Logan’s limp and unmoving body, the warmth in Logan’s skin put him more at ease than anything he would ever admit. A cold body meant no blood, and no blood meant that his nerd had perished. But he was warm, he was alright. Even so, Pride held the other side close, feeling Logan’s faint breathing whistling slightly against the nape of his neck.

He was alive.

Gazing out over the other two sides, at Patton who’d valiantly attempted to get through to him, who’d wept tears for Roman, but not for Pride. Then there was Virgil, who’d thrown at punch at Pride’s face, just to find himself slammed back into the staircase hitting his head on the bottom step rendering him just as unconscious as Logan was right now. He felt no guilt as he sank down, leaving the two behind for whatever they would do upon waking up.

He didn’t care, he had Logan.

“What haven’t you done!” The hissing words graced Pride’s ears as soon as he rose back up into the dark commons, and almost immediately three other sets of eyes were on him. Some looking shocked, while others merely looking horrified at the sight of the unconscious and bloodied logical trait resting in Pride’s arms. Deceit’s cape flowed behind him as he stalked over to his fellow dark side, his fingers immediately went for Logan’s pulse as his eyes narrowed in a furious rage and something protective scorched his insides a thousand times over.

There was a pulse, a weak fluttering one, that assured in whatever Pride had done, it hadn’t been too extensive.  

“He is a core central piece to Thomas’ mind! I do not know what you plan to do with him, but..but he cannot remain here for whatever sick demented games you have planned!” The normally dishonest side hissed his words out, finally releasing Logan’s wrist setting it rather gently back onto the logical side’s chest. And for a split second, he didn’t register the furious blaze that had entered Pride’s eyes, at least not until the other dark side’s upper lip curled in a disgusted sneer. He looked downright affronted at Deceit’s words, more than anything at least.

“You think…” Pride stepped back, ensuring that Deceit could no longer touch Logan even if he tried. “You think I brought him here to harm him?” The words were scornful, and yet...almost hurt in a way. It almost made Deceit stop for a second as he opened his mouth to retort back at Pride. “I brought him here so that he could heal! The wound is…”

Blinking in surprise Deceit watched as Pride’s grip tightened as his shoulders slumped dejectedly, something certainly wasn’t right here. Something had thrown Pride off of his game, something had disturbed him more so than usual.

“It’s self-inflicted.” A soft whisper echoed behind Pride, making his gaze snap over to the stairs, as the soft padding of feet covered with thick woolen socks caught their attention. Long greasy hair and a baggy hoodie that certainly hadn’t been washed for days, deep soulful but tired eyes looked down at the logical side. “Isn’t it? Self-inflicted?” He murmured, and once the dark side reached the bottom step he reached out for Logan. And he would have touched him too, at least had it not been for Pride moving out of the way.

“Depression.”

The other’s title was practically sneered in retaliation for the revelation, but even so, Deceit now had the answer he was looking for. Stepping in front of Depression, barring him from Pride and by association Logan, he jerkily nodded to the princely side.

He didn’t like this, he really really didn’t like this one little bit. “Very well, he cannot stay. Don’t let him heal, and don’t look after him. But he doesn’t stay in your room, and he isn’t your responsibility.” A stern nod was all that he got from Pride in return, before the other was sinking down.

Rising up in his room, Pride made a beeline for his extravagant bed, laden with black silken sheets and pillows that often made him feel as if he were reclining on a cloud. He laid Logan down with all of the care in the world.

“Please wake up soon,” He whispered, that furious facade dropping as he curled his fingers around Logan’s hand, gripping it tight assuring himself as he sat beside the bed. Watching each rise and fall of his nerd’s chest.

He was alive, and he would remain that way.


End file.
